This invention concerns the selling of merchandise and more particularly to the sale of beverages and golf play items such as golf balls, tees, and the like to golfers at golf courses.
The conventional method comprises selling golf balls, etc. in the pro shop at the course club house. Beverages are also sold at the club house but also are sold at strategic locations on the course, and by mobile serving personnel out on the course.
Oftentimes a need or desire for this merchandise arises during the course of play when a person is out on the course. Even when mobile serving personnel are used, they cannot adequately service the players scattered all over the course.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a more efficient method of merchandising such items to golfers during the play at a round of golf.
The above recited object and others which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims are achieved by stacking a predetermined exact inventory of merchandise on board each golf cart rented to patrons of the golf course, available for purchase at any time by the golf cart occupants. Upon returning the cart after completion of the round, an immediate tally of the inventory is carried out by course personnel, and payment is then made for any purchases from inventory or the player""s account debited. The inventory is retallied prior to the next rental of the cart.
A portable, preferably solar powered, refrigerated storage unit is provided for cold beverages mounted to the rear of each car. The storage unit may be removable from the cart for ease in carrying out tallies and maintaining inventory. A ball dispenser as well as tee carrier may be mounted to the storage unit and forms a part of the inventory.